J.J. Brockman
J.J. Brockman is a rookie punter for the Fargo Axemen. Biography As a former Gold Coast Dragons player, J.J. Brockman never thought that he would ever want to play American football at the highest level but after a few months of retirement, J.J. believes that he can make it in the UFFL as a punter as the injuries that had built up during his FAFL playing career have finally healed. J.J. grew up in the Launceston suburb of Invermay where his father Willie was a local legend at the local footy club. Due to these connections, J.J. was drawn to the sport of Australian Football and thanks to his dad, Learning a lot of tips on how to play it. In his junior career with Invermay, J.J. would constantly kick bags of goals and would consistently end up in the Tasmanian representative side whenever they had a match. J.J's best remembered moment of his junior career was during the 2001 U-18 Championship where he single handedly won Tasmania the championships off his own boot. This performance would see Brockman picked up in the 2001 FAFL Draft by the Gold Coast Dragons along with future teammates, Michael Vander-Beck & Dwayne Payne. During his early years, J.J. would emerge as a force in the forward line to be recoded with along with teammate Michael Vander-Beck as Gold Coast would be a consistent finals force. J.J. would end up winning the Michael Bruce Medal for leading goalkicker three times during his career in 2005, 2008 & 2010. He would also play in 4 Grand Finals during his career in 2002, 2005, 2008 & 2010 but he would not get to taste success during that One Day in September as the Dragons would lose all four. J.J got his first exposure of American Football during an off-season trip to Las Vegas where thanks to close friend and teammate Michael VanderBeck, had gotten to go to a live match. During the match, J.J. started to fall in love with the game. When he got back to the Gold Coast, He decided to keep track of what was happening in American Football and while he though he could make it as a punter, He mostly decided against it due to his success in the FAFL and when both the FFL and the FAFF folded, It completely left his mind. In 2011, J.J. would end up doing his ACL and would miss the second half of 2011 and the first half of 2012. His form in the FAFL would never be the same. 2013 and 2014 would be dismal years for Brockman as knee injuries would pile up and he would continue to push himself to his limits to get back into the squad but he'd continue to get hurt and miss games. By the time 2015 came around, Not only had Gold Coast drafted a new Full-Forward under the name Brandon Thorton in the 2013 FAFL Draft, The coach who had been with J.J. his entire FAFL career (Hester Petal), Had been sacked after 3 straight dismal seasons at the helm of the club. His replacement (Bryan Shadowolf), believed that J.J's best days were behind him and wanted Thorton to have the starting position. Brockman would convince Shadowolf to play him for the first two games of the year but after two heavy losses came, Brockman was out and he would only play a few more games. The club however would honor his accomplishments for the club with a special motorcade around Carrara Stadium before the Round 21 clash against Werribee. J.J had announced his retirement from the FAFL a few weeks earlier and was ready to have a rest. A disappointing end to a great career... Until April 2016! The month that J.J. had finally healed up his injuries and felt that he could make in the UFFL. J.J. had first heard about the UFFL after Rebecca Walker had made her debut for the Downriver Waves during 2015-2016 Season. It had made front page news in Australia as "Sister of FAFL Champion starts UFFL Career!" J.J. had finally reconnected with American Football and this time he would be able to keep track of it a lot easier than before. J.J. would end up going to FurBowl II where he would end up bumping into Rebecca. Rebecca knew J.J. thanks to his previous FAFL accomplishments. The young Red Panda would ask the Hyena if he ever thought about trying to join the UFFL as his Torpedo Punt would transition well into the game. J.J would tell Rebecca that he'd thought about doing it years ago but due to the knee problems that he had accumulated at Gold Coast, He though that he wouldn't be able to make it. Rebecca would end up giving him her number stating "If you ever change your mind, Ring me and I'll try to get you into the Draft with help from my agent." J.J. would end up spending the next few weeks thinking about entering into UFFL but would decide not to do a fitness test to see if he could handle it but he would finally crack and decided to do the fitness test and surprise of all surprises, He would pass with flying colours! J.J then decided to start training for American Football and in May, He would contact Rebecca again and He would end up entering his name into the UFFL draft! J.J. now hopes to use his FAFL experience in the UFFL to become the best Punter in the league. Interview Kickers and Punters are typically less physical positions than other positions in American football. How does your player stay in shape physically despite their physicality (hooved feet, short legs, heavy tails, etc.)? J.J. has been mostly doing cardio and a lot of Australian Football kicking practice to get himself ready for the UFFL. How would your player respond to the question, "What team are you most hoping drafts you?" J.J. doesn't really care where he goes but if he had to pick, He'd pick Downriver as he would get to play with Rebecca and he would be able to help her home her craft. Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? J.J. is likely to look for job security as even with minimum salary, HE would still be earning more than he did in the FAFL. What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? Mostly refining his kicking skills after a bit of time out of training. Contract Info Statistics Individual Current Season: Win-Loss Record Total Record: -- Category:Punters Category:Felines Category:Hyena Category:Fargo